Only Ours
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara follow Naruto on his study date and get possessive. Uke Naruto! Oneshot! GaaSasuNaru!


A/N: Ello peeps! As of this Fanfiction I'm making these fanfics of Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, into a series. Hmm…is that okay peeps? Well it depends on how many people actually review and say they want this into a series. Oh and the last chapter of it, "Libraries Aren't So Innocent", I was gonna put something in it about the librarian but I couldn't fit it in the story. So here you are!! Third story of the GaaSasuNaru series!!

Summary: Sasuke and Gaara follow Naruto on his study "date" and get possessive. Uke Naruto! OneShot! GaaSasuNaru series!

Pairings: GaaSasuNaru SaiNaru

Rated: M

Word count:

Only Ours

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara sat on the couch in silence until Gaara broke it.

"Naru-chan! I don't want you going out to see this Sai person!" Gaara growled and made a weird face. Naruto sighed and slumped his chin on his hand. Sasuke got up and agreed with Gaara.

"For all you know he could be some molester!!" Sasuke said angrily. Sasuke and Gaara paced in front of Naruto with their hands on their chins, making them look like they were thinking really hard. Naruto got up and stopped them.

"Guys, I really can't do anything about it…Sai is my partner and we have to work together." Naruto said and then sighed. Sasuke growled and Gaara put his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. Naruto looked at the clock and grabbed his stuff.

"Okay…I'm leaving, I'll be back in an hour!" Naruto said as he walked out the front door. Sasuke and Gaara stood next to each other not doing anything until Gaara slammed his fist down on his other hand.

"Sasuke! We're going to follow him! We gotta make sure this Sai person does not molest our Naru-chan! 'Cause that is our job!" Gaara said making wild hand gestures and then pointing his thumb at himself. Sasuke just stared at him like he was crazy but went along with it anyway.

Gaara grabbed the house keys and walked out the door with Sasuke soon following after. They walked down their porch steps walked down the sidewalk until they reached a corner. The saw Naruto and then jumped behind the corner again. Naruto turned around and looked but then shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking towards his destination.

"You see? That's gonna be Naru-chan's downfall if he doesn't take his surroundings seriously!" Gaara whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke and Gaara walked out from behind the corner and followed Naruto, every so often hiding behind a mailbox or shrub.

Sasuke were hiding behind a bench when they saw Naruto walking into a bookstore. They were about to get up and follow Naruto when a little kid poked Gaara in the back with a stick.

"Hey mister, you have a funny looking head." The kid said as he scrunched up his head. A huge vein popped out of Gaara's forehead and he put up his fist. Sasuke wacked Gaara across the head with his head in a nonchalant way.

"What the fu-heck Sasuke?!" Gaara said while rubbing his head and being mindful of the adolescent. Sasuke ignored Gaara and ruffled the boy's hair. The boy gave a cheeky smile and ran off to his mother.

Sasuke and Gaara got up and went into the bookstore and hide behind a bookshelf immediately. Both of them grabbed a magazine and held it up to hide their faces. Gaara and Sasuke stood on the tiptoes, looking over the bookcase at Naruto and that evil Sai.

They saw Sai practically leaning over Naruto's shoulder and looking at the book that Naruto was reading but Naruto's didn't seem to mind. Sai kept on pushing over onto Naruto's chair, but Naruto didn't noticed.

"Hey Sai? I don't get this…" Naruto said with a pout. Sai smirked and put his chin on Naruto's shoulder and spoke right next to his ear. Sasuke and Gaara were building up with anger. They were going to kill Sai! They watched more intently to Sai.

While Sai was still explaining the book to Naruto, Sai's arm slipped around Naruto's waist. Naruto just kept on nodding and not noticing Sai's advances. Sai pointed out some stuff with his pencil and Naruto nodded his head.

Gaara turned around from staring at Naruto and Sai, and shook his fist in the air. Sasuke turned around also and muttered obscenities. Sasuke and Gaara turned back around to watch Sai. Naruto had just noticed that Sai had his arm around his waist and blushed heavily.

Gaara and Sasuke growled loudly, but watched on. Naruto blushed and slipped out of his seat. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and Sai just looked at him.

"Hey Sai, I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?" Naruto asked while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Sai just smiled and nodded. Naruto blushed and quickly walked away. Gaara and Sasuke seemed to notice and ran to the bathroom and hid behind the door.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and immediately got ambushed. When he walked through the door, a pair of arms grabbed him and somebody had slammed the door shut and locked it. Naruto looked up at his capturer and gasped.

"Suke…why are you here?" Naruto asked softly and blushed. Sasuke had put his lips to Naruto's ear and whispered into it.

"Because I don't like people touching what is mine." Sasuke said huskily and then Gaara piped in.

"Me Neither!" Gaara said loudly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto was squished in between Sasuke and Gaara and pushed weakly at Gaara's chest. Sasuke and Gaara shoved him against the sink and Naruto winced.

"Sorry, baby." Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time. Naruto just nodded his head.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke and Gaara smirked and Naruto could see them in the mirror.

"We're just gonna make you remember who you belong to." Gaara said huskily and Naruto gulped. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and then felt his pants get pulled down. Sasuke whispered in his ear while he felt a pair of lubed fingers circle his entrance.

The fingers pushed in Naruto and Naruto gasped at the intrusion. Gaara's fingers pumped in and out of Naruto and soon it had Naruto moaning in pleasure. Naruto started moving back against the fingers half way. Naruto braced against the sink and stook his ass farther.

Suddenly the fingers retreated and Naruto whined missing the feeling of fingers in him.

"This is gonna hurt Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered. Naruto then felt a cock intruding his entrance and then felt another. Naruto's eyes widened and then moved frantically. Sasuke calmed him down.

"I promise it won't hurt after a few minutes" Sasuke said softly and then kissed Naruto's neck lightly. Naruto nodded hesitantly. Sasuke's cock entered Naruto all the way and then Gaara's started entering. Tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke wiped them away while Gaara fondled Naruto's cock.

"Suke…it hurts…" Naruto said while crying lightly.

Neither of them moved until Naruto got used to the sensation. Naruto sniffed loudly and then nodded his head. Sasuke and Gaara moved back and forth out of Naruto. Naruto braced leaned over the sink and held in his moans. Gaara and Sasuke growled loudly and slammed in really hard.

Naruto screamed in pleasure and started moving in rhythm with them. Sasuke and Gaara rubbed either side of Naruto's cock. Naruto kept on screaming and covered his mouth with his hands.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away from his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"I wanna hear you." Sasuke said and bite softly on Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed and managed to say back.

"What if someone hears me?" Sasuke and Gaara chuckled and Naruto blushed more.

"So what? More people to know that you belong to us." Gaara said possessively. Sasuke and Gaara pushed harder and Naruto almost collapsed but Sasuke held him up by his waist.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and screamed loudly. Naruto cummed into the sink, Sasuke and Gaara cummed into Naruto after a few more thrusts. They all stood there panting heavily and soon they both pulled out. They were still connected be a few long strings of cum going to Naruto's butt.

Naruto had cum sliding down his legs and blushed heavily. Sasuke and Gaara took paper towels and cleaned Naruto up and then themselves. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants back up then pulled his up; Gaara pulled his pants up.

Naruto tried to walk but then just held onto the sink. Naruto whined.

"My bum-bum hurts… a lot!" Then Naruto blushed. Sasuke and Gaara smirked.

"We can fix that." Gaara and Sasuke said mischievously and Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara picked Naruto up and Naruto winced.

"No no! It doesn't hurt! Not at all!! Wait wait! What about Sai?! I can't just leave him here!!" Naruto protested weakly while wincing. Sasuke and Gaara smirked and just walked on.


End file.
